


A Half-Wolf's Citified Side

by Ride_Forever



Series: North by Northwest: due South poems [35]
Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, Poetry, tanka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a half-wolf lives in the city, he becomes more doggish and less wolfish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Half-Wolf's Citified Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [look_turtles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/gifts).



> AN #1 This is the very first fic to be written for the new [dS6D_fanworks comm](http://ds6d-fanworks.livejournal.com/) on LiveJournal, responding to the challenge prompt "wolf".
> 
> AN #2 This fic is in the tanka poetry form: five-line stanzas where the first and third lines are each five syllables and where the second, fourth, and fifth lines are each seven syllables.
> 
> ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

When a half-wolf lives  
in the city, he becomes  
more doggish and less  
wolfish, snacks on goldfish and  
stolen pastries -- scorns the hunt.

When Diefenbaker  
in the city proclaims his  
wolfdom, Fraser chides:  
“You’re getting soft!” Dief grins and  
grabs some pineapple pizza.


End file.
